L Drago?
by RavenSara84
Summary: Ryuuga never thought for a minute that L Drago was able to do this, he didn't believe it was possible! Humanoid Fem!L Drago x Ryuuga


L Drago?

PG

RyuugaxL Drago (Humanoid)

He looked down at his silver bey, carefully eyeing the dragon detail.

L Drago had become so much more now that it was free from the dark power, it was far _stronger_ than it had been and not only that but he found that having the bey with him now made him feel safe, or perhaps comforted?

Frowning he put the bey away and continued onwards in his travels although in the back of his mind he clearly felt the presence of L Drago and somehow he just felt so reassured that the dragon was still with him, but he wasn't sure why he felt like that.

As night settled in he stopped to sleep, lying on the cave floor he felt the presence of the dragon from his bey and could feel it _curl_ around him, as if to keep his warm and to assure him that the dragon would protect him while he slept.

But as he began to fall asleep he thought he saw something out of the corner of his eye, but sleep overpowered him, sending him deep into a dream that was unreal…

He opened his eyes to see the light blue sky and his amber eyes widened in surprise; _I don't sleep for that long!_ He sat up quickly and noticed another presence around him and turned to see a woman looking at him, perched on a large rock, just smiling at him.

She had bright red hair, tied back but he could clearly see that it was long, probably all the way to her ankles and with two long thin bangs at the front; her skin appeared golden, shimmering in the sun light, giving her a mystical appearance, but her eyes gave the game away, her eyes were golden, with no pupils.

"Who are you?" He demanded to know, standing up fully and frowning at her, letting her know that he didn't appreciate her presence around him;_ I must be dreaming…_

As soon as he asked his question she stood up and took a step towards him, the small smile never leaving her lips; "You know who I am, Ryuuga," She said with a slight laugh, as if it should be clear to him who she was.

And for a moment Ryuuga thought she was insulting him, nearly opening his mouth to point out that he had never met her in his life and that she was deluded.

Then he figured it out, everything pieced together. It was obvious who she was in relation to him.

"L…" He took a step towards her and stopped, not believing it to be true; "L Drago?"

She nodded, smiling more now; "Yes master?" She said in a teasing tone.

"But you… You're a dragon," He said, ignoring what she had just called him, unable to believe that L Drago could become human!

"Yes, but I can look like this," She gestured to herself; "when I want to… When I have the power to,"

"It's not possible," Ryuuga said, still in denial about what he was seeing before himself.

"But it _is_," She took another step towards him, her hand out to touch his face but he moved back; "You can tell, you _know_ who I am,"

He starred at her for a long time, his mind arguing with itself over who she truly was. Sighing he took a step forward, letting her still outstretched hand touch his face, gently stroking it and he closed his eyes, knowing that she wouldn't do anything to him.

She slowly caressed his cheek, moving on to touch his chin and then his forehead, her fingers lightly traces the dragon crown on his forehead before moving down the bridge of his nose.

"I never understood why the human's kept calling me Dragon Emperor," She told him quietly, letting her hand sweep down his neck and rest on his collarbone.

He opened his eyes to look at her for a moment, just staring at her once more; "Everyone thought you would be male, I did,"

She frowned; "Yes… The humans of the past believed only men could have such power…" She trailed off as she felt his rough hand tenderly touch her cheek and she flinched slightly, unused to having anyone touch her.

"The dark power was overwhelming though," He stated, not excusing himself for thinking of her as a male dragon, but it had _felt_ so raw, the dark power that had emitted from that bey, he couldn't help but think it was a male dragon.

"Yes, it was," She moved her hand to hold his, pulling it away from her face and looked at it carefully; "That dark power was…" She paused for a moment, as if trying to find the right word to convey how it had felt to her; "Suffocating, stifling too,"

He raised an eyebrow, but never pulled back his hand, enjoying the moment he was having; "Suffocating?"

"Yes. You felt it… When I and the dark power took over," She looked away, guilt clearly pained across her face.

"I'm not dead though," He reminded her and she nodded slowly.

"No, you survived," She looked again at his hand, her thumb rubbing his slowly; "You were rather stubborn, no one had ever managed to resist the dark power like that before,"

"It's gone now," Ryuuga told her, wanting to get away from the subject of the past; "We're both reborn into something else,"

"Something stronger," she smiled and nodded at him; "Yes… It's nice,"

"Huh?" He looked at her, not understanding what she meant.

"Hmm, I guess it's hard for you to understand. I had that dark power shadow me for so long, now I am my own dragon, I don't think I have felt so free in a long time," She moved over to him and kissed him gently on the lips; "Thank you Ryuuga,"

He blinked back in surprise; "Wha… L Drago…" But before he could say anything else a dense fog swept over them, his grasp on her hand disappeared and he clearly heard the familiar roar of his bey as he woke up with a start.

"That…" He took out his bey and looked down at the dragon symbol again; "L Drago…" Returning it to it's usual place he frowned, wondering about the dream he had.

_Not possible…_ He thought touching his lips.

_It's possible master. _A female voice whispered into his mind and he smiled.

_L Drago…_

_I'm still here… I can't change my appearance in reality, I'll wait until you sleep again… If…_

_Yes, that… I'd like that._

He stood up and decided to get moving once more, he had things to do, places to see and he wanted to tire himself out to speak to his dragon again at night.


End file.
